


everything I ask for

by itsaboutjay



Series: jay's universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, johnny is sick and taeyong take care of him, johnyong is so in love and cute I cry, the angst is very brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutjay/pseuds/itsaboutjay
Summary: "Yong, listen... thank you for coming to take care of me," Johnny sighs before continuing. "But I think I can take care of myself.""I know you can, John, but I'm your boyfriend," Taeyong took his hand. "We have been dating for two years now, and you never let me take care of you, John. Why is that?" Taeyong rolled his eyes. "When I'm sick, you're the first to be by my side. Why can't I do the same for you?or the one where Johnny gets sick and Taeyong takes care of him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: jay's universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	everything I ask for

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back! I was crying over Johnny birthday and thought of Taeyong taking care of him when he gets sick? so I wrote this fic, I literally wrote today, so I'm so sorry hahaha
> 
> and yes, is the same universe of my first fic (a christmas proposal)
> 
> tw // mention of vomit(?), but it's not described, it's just mentioned.
> 
> i hope your enjoy!
> 
> ps: english is not my first language, keep that in mind pls!

Johnny doesn’t remember feeling so bad all his life, spending the night throwing up everything that hurt him wasn’t in his plans, but it happened. He felt a cold hand touching his forehead for a few seconds but he couldn't open his eyes, he was so tired but he couldn't sleep either. The producer heard his brother's voice far away but could understand what was being said. 

"I don't know, hyung." Mark said almost whispering but Johnny could still hear clearly, he just didn't have the strength to get his head up and open his eyes to look at his brother, who was standing at the door. "Yesterday he went to dinner with Jaehyun and Kun hyungs, but I don't think it was because of drinking, you know he doesn't drink on weekdays, maybe it was something he ate?" Mark didn't talk for a moment while listening to the person he was talking to on the phone.

The youngest Seo sighed before speaking again: "Okay hyung, I’ll wait for you to get here, thanks!" 

Johnny could hear his brother's footsteps approaching the bed again, "hyung? I'm going to bring you water, okay?" Johnny felt his brother's hand run through his hair for a second. "I'll be right back."

-

Johnny thought he blacked out for a while because the next thing he knew someone sat near where he was lying down on the bed and he could listen to his brother speaking: "Thank you for coming, Taeyong hyung. I really have to go to school today, if not I would take care of him myself."

"I know, Markie. It's okay, don't worry. I'm here with you guys now, you know that right?" Taeyong said. "It's not only you two and Jaehyun anymore, it's all of us."

"I know!" He could tell his brother smiled at his boyfriend. "See you two later then."

Johnny felt Taeyong patting his hair for a few minutes. "Babe? Can you open your eyes for me?" the dancer asked softly.

"Don't wanna." Johnny said so low that Taeyong thought that if he were a little further away he wouldn't have listened.

"Oh love, you need to drink the tea I made for you and take a shower to relax your body." 

Johnny opened his eyes slowly. "I feel like shit, Yong."

"You look like shit too," Taeyong laughed at the angry face the redhead made. "I didn't lie, babe, come on you need a shower. But drink the tea first."

Johnny made a disgusted face, but drank the tea like Taeyong asked. The latter helped him to the bathroom, and while Johnny undressed Taeyong grabbed a sweatshirt and sweatpants so that the producer could be comfortable, he left in bed and went back to the bathroom. "Babe, I'll be in the kitchen doing something for you to eat, okay?" Johnny nooded. "Please be careful." 

"Yong, I'm not a baby, you know?" Johnny said, starting the shower.

Taeyong laughs leaving the bedroom to go to the kitchen.

-

Johnny took a long shower and he hates to admit that his boyfriend was right, but he already felt a little better. He put on the clothes on the bed waiting for him, decided to leave his long hair as it is and rolling his eyes as he passed the mirror "I do look like shit, fuck." he thought rolling the eyes.

"Yoooong?" The red-haired boy calls his boyfriend's name with a whine.

"In the kitchen!" Johnny walked slowly to the kitchen sitting on the counter, he felt so weak he just wanted to lie down again and stay there for the rest of his life. But Taeyong was here, making him food, then it was worth the effort. Anything to make him happy, Johnny thought.

"So, you want to tell me what happened?" Taeyong asked softly, bending over the counter and holding the elder's hand.

"Honestly? I don't know, babe," Said Johnny whining. "I think it was something I ate? Only thing I know is that I stayed up all night."

"Mark said you had a fever this morning, babe," Taeyong kissed his boyfriend's hand. "but he gave you some medicine and it has already decreased a lot."

"I feel a little better," the red-haired said. "But like really little."

Taeyong kissed his hand again holding a smile, his boyfriend is such a giant baby. "it's okay, babe." Taeyong put soup in a bowl and some bread on a plate, he put it in front of his giant baby laughing at his face. "Hey, don't look at me like that, okay? You have to eat something, John Seo."

"But-"

"Listen, just try to eat as much as you can, can you do that?" Taeyong asked. "For me? For your baby brother?" The blue-haired look at his eyes. "Please?"

"Fuck, you know I do anything for you two." Johnny said whining. "Okay."

Taeyong smiled putting some soup for himself and he sat next to Johnny. It took awhile for the eldest to finish eating his soup, but Taeyong would wait as long as it took, it made him very happy that his boyfriend listened to him and decided to try the soup. The dancer kissed his boyfriend's cheek before taking the dishes in the sink. 

"Johnny, go sit on the couch for a while, I'll be right there." He said smiling and the oldest just nodded.

Taeyong finished washing the dishes and went to his boyfriend. He smiled when he found him sitting with his long legs on the coffee table with his eyes closed.

"Are you sleeping, love?" Taeyong asked, kissing his forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes babe, thank you," He said sweetly. "You can go to class, I'll be okay."

"I'm not going today." Taeyong said while looking for the TV's controller.

"The fuck?" Johnny opened widened. "You never miss class, Yong. Only when Hyuck is sick or something."

"I know, but is you-"

"Yong, listen... thank you for coming to take care of me," Johnny sighs before continuing. "But I think I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, John, but I'm your boyfriend," Taeyong took his hand. "We have been dating for two years now, and you never let me take care of you, John. Why is that?" Taeyong rolled his eyes. "When I'm sick, you're the first to be by my side. Why can't I do the same for you?

"It's not about you, I promise." Johnny said, hiding his face with his free hand.

"Bullshit-"

"Yong, I promised my parents that I would take care of me and my brother, alone, me and him. I die a little everytime when I have to ask Jaehyun for help." Johnny sigh.

"John, just because you ask your friends or your boyfriend for help doesn’t mean you’re failing to take care of yourself and your brother." Taeyong took his hand from his face and cupped his cheeks, making Johnny look at his eyes. "You are a great brother, love. The best one that Mark could ask for, he loves and looks up to you so much, babe, come on." 

"I'm just tired, you know?" Johnny kissed the youngest hand. " And he works now because he wants to help, the fuck is that?" He sighs, feeling tears in his eyes.

"My love, it's okay. He's your brother and of course he wants to help." 

"I thought about asking Jaehyun to leave with us?" Said Johnny, looking over Taeyong's shoulder's. 

"Hm," The dancer made a noise. "What if I lived here?" Taeyong said shyly.

"Oh?" Johnny's eyes widened. "but I thought you love living with Ten?"

"I do, but Kun is there now. " Taeyong said smiling. "So he is not alone."

Johnny smiled, kissing his boyfriend. "Are you sure, babe?"

"Yes!" Taeyong said. "We can ask Mark later."

"Oh, he's fine with it." Johnny smiled. "He kind of asks me to ask you to live with us since we started dating." The oldest kissed Taeyong's cheek. "And believe me, he'll be fine "

"Okay." Taeyong said, hugging his boyfriend. "When you get better we can talk more, okay?"

"Okay." Johnny said kissing his temple. "Can I take a nap now?"

Taeyong laughed. "Yes, you giant baby."

"Fuck, I have to call Chan-"

"I already called him." Taeyong took his hand leading him to the bedroom. "His boyfriend is my classmate, babe."

The couple lay side by side on the bed. They were facing each other while Taeyong stroked Johnny's hair, the two of them made plans for Taeyong's move to the Seo brothers apartment. Johnny was silent for a while making Taeyong believe that the oldest had fallen asleep, but before Taeyong could fall asleep, he heard his boyfriend speaking softly: "Thank you for taking care of me, Yong. I love you." 

Taeyong smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." 

-

One month later Taeyong moved in, everyone one helped, of course, but at the end only the three of them stayed to put everything together. It took two days for the apartment to become theirs: Johnny, Mark and Taeyong's home. The three were sitting on the couch looking around while eating pizza. 

"It's cute." Mark said.

"It's literally the same shit, but now is our shit plus Yong's shit, kid." Johnny said laughing.

"God, you no fun, bro. I can't believe Taeyong hyung loves you." Mark sighs before continuing. "And I'm not a kid."

"Sure." The oldest said, Mark sent him the middle finger making Johnny and Taeyong laugh.

"I do love your brother, but I also love you too, Markie." Mark looked at his hyungs disgustedly. 

"I'm starting to regret this." The yourself, Seo said.

"Well, you are not alone," Taeyong said. "Hyuck is gonna be here a lot now that I live here."

Mark looked at his brother who was smiling at him. "Well, now things started to get interesting for Mark." 

"What do you-" Taeyong looked at his confused boyfriend.

"Fuck you, John." Mark said, feeling the blush on his cheeks.

"Interesting indeed", Johnny thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this johnyong so much, cant wait to write more about them. 😭
> 
> I'm working on a fic for Valentine days, is not johnyong tho but is in the same universe, just different couple.
> 
> thank you for reading, @kthclisa 💚


End file.
